Return to Ashes
by Austin Jade
Summary: Ash comes back from the final frontier and his final successful Pokemon competition. Who is waiting for his return? Sappy AAML AAMRN SatoshixKasumi AshxMisty One Shot


-1So, for those of you, who don't know me, I'm Austin Jade. I usually write Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I've had this recent urge to write a Pokemon ficlet. So…I decided to write it of my favorite pairing (which is ironic, because I thought is was a stupid pairing when I actually watched the show back in the day…back in the day? I'm freaking eighteen!). So, anyways, the scene is Ash/Satoshi returns from his final Pokemon journey (God only knows when that'll be…maybe when they stop making money off of it…) and returns home with Pikachu to his friends in Pallet Town. Prolly OOC-ness, but then I haven't seen the series in a good five, six years, so I'll do my best. Enjoy-ness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe Ash's finally coming back!" May yelled as she walked with her younger brother, Max, Misty and Brock from Viridian City.

"I know," Max chimed in, "I haven't seen the guy in nearly ten years. He's gotta be, what twenty-two or so?"

"Yeah," Brock answered. "It's been far too long. I haven't seen him since Sinnoh. Man, it's been a trip with that guy. I'm amazed how we always managed to find each other, until I settled down. Plus, there's gonna be a party in honor of his return!"

"Yeah…" Misty breathed. Her eyes seemed sort of glazed and out of focus. She had been thinking about the untidy raven-haired boy that seemed to relish, or haunt, her dreams as of late. She couldn't wait to see the boy, either, yet she was nervous. How much had he changed? How much had he grown? Would he still be the clumsy, cheerful, determined, yet slightly arrogant, boy she had come to admire and, secretly, developed a crush for? He had written to her a lot, but he had become quite busy, and the letters soon came few and far between.

May noticed Misty's dazed look. She slowed up a bit and began marching side by side with her. "Hey, are you ok?" she muttered as the two boys tittered away in front of them about the battles they had seen Ash in on television over the past few years. Misty smiled at May. After May decided to take a break after the Johto contests, they had gotten to know each other better. May soon became the little sister Misty never had and vice versa.

Misty knew that May knew what she was thinking about. "Yeah," Misty replied audibly, "it's just…what if he's not the same person I met the last time?"

"Are you kidding?" May whispered rather loudly. "He's Ash Ketchum! That boy's determination and childishness won't allow itself to change!" Misty giggled. The older girl knew she was right, but she still couldn't get rid of the lump in her throat. Her discussion did allow her to breathe more easily, though.

"You're right," Misty smiled. "Ash is not the type to go changing from his morals and values…and stubbornness…that quickly."

"Of course I'm right!" May chirped. "And when you see him, make sure you give him a big hug and a kiss and tell him how you feel, cause I'll make sure he finds out one way or another!" She smirked deviously, causing Misty to shudder.

"D-don't rush me, alright?" the gym leader stammered.

"If you say so," May responded in a sing-song tone, "but if you don't tell him soon, you may lose your chance." She rushed ahead to rejoin the guys, leaving Misty with a new worry. What if she was already too late?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The party went all day and all into the night. However, Ash's ship did not arrive in the port by dusk that day, as was intended. Many of the onlookers stayed outside till well past midnight, yet couldn't wait any longer. The numbers dwindled till only Misty, Brock, Delia, Prof. Oak, Gary, May, Max, and Dawn remained awaiting the arrival of the Pokemon Master.

Prof. Oak yawned loudly and looked at his watch. "Well, I don't believe the boats run this late," he announced. "We should get some sleep so we can be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for his arrival tomorrow morning!"

"You guys can all rest at my house, if you so choose," Delia told them drowsily. "I don't mind."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty replied, "but if you don't mind, I'd like to wait a little longer."

"But Misty, the boat won't dock until morning," Brock told her, "you should get some sleep."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she graciously declined.

"Well, if you feel the need to com in, I'll leave the front door open for you," Delia assured her.

Misty bowed in thanks, as the rest of the group left for some shuteye. She gazed out over the ocean. 'Ash…It's been so long. How are you doing?' she wondered. 'Will you even remember who I am? I don't know if I can't take you not recognizing me. Have you thought about me as much as I have you? Have you thought about me at all? I wish you were here…' Her eyelids slowly slipped over her weary eyes as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misty awoke to feel the warmth of the sun tickling her skin. She noticed that she was cradled in a ball on the ground and realized she must have drifted off in the night. 'That wasn't too bright,' she mused. She straightened up and brushed herself off.

"Misty!" she heard May calling. The group that went to Ash's mom's house arrived. "You didn't come back last night?!" she wondered, exasperated.

"I was, but I drifted off unexpectedly," Misty explained. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Well, as long as you're ok…" Delia sighed happily. They were all cut off by the sound of a boat's horn blaring in the distance.

Out in the hazy distance, a giant white ship could be seen coming over the horizon. It was covered with streamers and on its mast was raised a Kanto region flag, the flag of Pallet Town, and a red flag with a Pikachu on it. The boat slowed to a halt at the dock in front of the group. They stared as the ramp to load and unload passengers was lined into place.

The waited for several minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Misty, for someone to come down the ramp. The haze, couple with the reflection of the sun, made it difficult to see anything. By now, most of Pallet's residents had awoken and joined Ash's closest friends at the dock. The heard a springing noise and saw a small silhouette bound down the ramp. "Pikachupi!" the shadow squeaked. The creature leapt from the haze into focus revealing the well-known Pikachu, who had dove at Misty, nearly knocking her off-balance.

"Pikachu!" she squealed as she cuddled the little mouse. "It's great to see you!" Pikachu nodded in agreement and gurgled playfully as Misty gently stroked its red cheeks which contained its electric generators. Misty giggled in delight seeing her favorite Pokemon, other than her own.

"Oi, Pikachu!" another, deeper voice shouted. The rodent turned its head to stare back at it's master. Misty looked up and saw a taller silhouette walking down the ramp. "Where are you? I told you to stay near me! It's too foggy out!"

He reached the bottom of the ramp and walked into focus. "Oh, there you are, bud---" he froze in place when he saw the crowd of people staring back at him. Or, that's what it appeared to most who were watching. What, or rather who, he was really staring at was instantly noticeable by anyone in front.

Misty felt all the worries and nerves disappear. She just stared at the boy who stared at her. He was taller than her now. Slightly muscular. He wore no hat. His skin was more tone from being out in the sun for days on end. He had some chin hair, wore an open blue vest with a black undershirt and dark blue, almost black, jeans. Except for the scraggily black hair, he didn't look anything like the small, clumsy, cheerful, determined, yet slightly arrogant boy she grew to love and know.

And yet she could tell instantly that he hadn't changed. "Ash…?" she whispered.

The boy just slowly dipped his head, now grinning his big, toothy, goofy grin. "Misty…" he replied quietly to confirm her suspicions that he was real, and not just a dream.

Slowly, absentmindedly, she stepped towards Ash. Pikachu, sensing that something big was about to happen, leapt out of Misty's clutches and onto May's shoulder. Misty could neither sense nor see anything, only the man, no, the boy she had fallen for all those years ago. Her pace quickened as she started dashing forward. "Ash!" she shouted. She dove for him, leaving behind a small trail of tears, and into the warmth of his arms. Ash happily obliged her silent request, wrapping his arms around her. In the distance they could hear resounding clapping and cheering, and even a few sobs of joy, but they were all unheard from the bliss they now shared.

"I haven't seen you for so long…" she muttered into his vest.

"Same here…" he responded. "But I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time."

She smiled and looked up to him. "Ash, there's something I need to tell you."

"I already know…" he whispered. The girl's eyes widened, as she became entranced in his dark pupils. Then their faces starting narrowing the distance between them, though she couldn't tell if he was doing it, she was, or if it was a combination of the two. A few seconds later, though, she didn't care who started it, only where it finished, as the two lovers' lips pressed gently and passionately against each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sappy. Crappy. Garbage. Trash. Lovey-dovey. What do you think? Review this, please. Flames are welcome.


End file.
